Psychological Terms
Info The carriage of the fake saint left the Ellenstein's House then returned again. Have a look what's happening now~ Objective Let the fake saint tell you her story. Rewards EXP +811 100 Diamond +50 Charming Maid x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Viscount Sakan titled "Your letter has been" which reads: :My eyas, your letter has been received. I arranged a beautiful room for the lovely girl in the Sakan Mansion. She seemed to be very satisfied with everything there. Although I don't know what method you use to stop her from looking at me with hatred, I have to say that you have done a good job. Transcript Story Chat 1 Servant: My lady, that's it. Magda: ...The Bavlenka army was defeated by the Sullas?! Servant: Yes, it is said that the army of Bavlenka broke the spell defense net set by the mage of Spiral Spire at the border. Without the defense net, it is difficult for them to defend against the unprecedented fierce attack of Sullas. Magda: Spell defense net, what is that? Servant: Thanks to the spell defense net set by the mage of Spiral Spire at the border, the Sullas can not break into the border. Maid: Now that the defense net is broken, will those Sullas break in Finsel? Servant: Probably. Maid: Miss! Those Sullas will soon enter Finsel, what shall we do? Will we die? Servant: Shut up! The lady hasn't say anything, how dare you get a word in! Don't you remember what the madam said last time? Maid: I, I am so scared... Magda: Is there any news about the City Guard? Servant: The City Guard rushed to the Sulla Forest on the night of the Sulla War and hasn't return to Finsel. According to those who are from the border, the army of Bavlenka doesn't care about their lives and deaths at all. It's the guardsmen that are fighting against Sullas and protecting them. Magda: Even without the defense net, even if the army of Bavlenka stood by, Alan and his men were still fighting. Maid: Captain Alan... He's a good person. Magda: So, don't ask the question like should we do any more! Alan and the guardsmen did not give up fighting even under so difficult condition. We, those who are protected by them, how can we give up hope first! Maid: You are right! We have to have confidence in Mr. Alan and the guardsmen! Magda: What is the sound outside? Servant: Miss, it's the carriage we sent to the Sakan mansion this morning... It seems to be back again? Maid: Is that the girl you brought back earlier? Isn't she get into the carriage in voluntary? What does she go back here? Magda: Let's have a look. Story Chat 2 The Fake Saint: Huh... Thanks god, I return in time! Ah? Is there any water? I'm thirsty! Magda: Are you coming back... because you forget to take something with you? The Fake Saint: No, no, no, do I have anything to fall behind! I came back because - Wait! The dress you are wearing... Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : The Fake Saint: Hey! Even if meeting with person of low status like me, you should also pay attention to the costume etiquette! Hurry up! Go and change your clothes! Then we can talk again! : Ends Story Root 1 The Fake Saint: Wow... Is the dress of aristocrat lady always follows the dress code? How did you manage to do it! Could you teach me next time? Magda: Now, can you tell me why you are back? The Fake Saint: You have to tell me why you put a pair of... shoes on my carriage. Magda: Are you talking about the shoes of Kangila style? Ah, it means nothing. I have a lot of shoes myself, so I give you a pair... The Fake Saint: Do not lie to me! I have heard the story of the Kangila, who claim to be the son of the road and always on the road no matter life or death, once they lose their direction- Magda: They will return to the place where they are from. The Fake Saint: Return to... where they are from... I don't even know where I'm from... How can I get back... Magda: You have to play another person in order to survive. Things are different now. You can choose the life you want to live. The Fake Saint: Humph, you let me stay in the Sakan mansion, how can I have the opportunity to live the life I have thought of. Magda: Now the only safe place for you is the Sakan mansion. The Fake Saint: So to say... When everything comes to an end, you will let me go? Magda: Do you know? In fact, I don't like my work at all. The Fake Saint: Your job is - the spy of the Sakan family? You don't like it? I thought you enjoyed it. After all, you can attend a variety of dance balls. Everyone is flattering you. And there are countless jewels and beautiful clothes prepared for you... Magda: When you play the saint, standing on the high platform and waving to the people below - whether they are nobility or civilians, they will worship you and cheer for you. Wherever you look, it is like God has graced the earth... So, you should also enjoy it? The Fake Saint: ..How is it possible! I am so scared! Alas, I thought I was already very unlucky. I didn't expect you to be more... Wait! Don't change the topic! Whether you are forced to do something unwilling to do like I was, I just want to know if you will let me go when everything is settled - Magda: No, you got it wrong, I am willing to do things for the Sakan family. The Fake Saint: Ah? Aren't you saying that you don't like your job? And you know that they also have some ulterior motives... Magda: They promised a brighter future. The Fake Saint: Oh, a bright future? The Bavlenka, the seemingly most loyal guardian of the saints asked me to play the role of the saint. Other nobles either took this opportunity to form alliances with foreign countries or took the opportunity to make a fortune... I don't know what bright future can we have. Magda: Can you imagine? If one day, civilians can enter the aristocratic area, the new nation can settle down or migrate freely, and even Oren has the right to vote... The Fake Saint: That is impossible! Magda: How do you know without even trying? The Fake Saint: ...Even if you are telling the truth, does it have anything to do with me? Magda: If we succeed, then in the bright future of Finsel, a girl who has been forced to play the saint, can restart a new life! The Fake Saint: ...New life? Can I have a new life too? But! Do you really believe that the Sakan family will bring a brighter future for us... for Finsel? Magda: I believe. The Fake Saint: Then... Alright! Since you believe in him, I believe in you, then I believe him! Seriously, I was still hesitant to tell you... The Grand Duke, that ugly old man! He seems to be holding a magical ritual. I heard it from the servant who sent the meal. I don't know if it is helpful to you. But I think I should tell you! Magda: Well, thank you. The Fake Saint: Nothing, anyway, we are now in the same boat, and I don't want you to turn over the boat. Alright, I've said what I want to say. I am leaving! No need to walk me out! Magda: ... Wait a second. The Fake Saint: Huh? What else? Magda: Do you have any news of the saint? The Fake Saint: In fact, I have never seen her, and the servants did not dare to mention her. I've asked them that do I look like the saint, but their answer was... fuzzy. I am sure that they have never seen the saint. Magda: I see. Thank you. Story Chat 3 Eliza: The shoes... are in a very conspicuous position. Magda: ... Eliza: You knew that the girl would not give out her trust easily, and she just lost the support of the Bavlenka, she was very confused now. You wanted to know more about the saint from her, but you were not sure if she was telling the truth, so you arranged... Magda: Yes. Eliza: Magda, to tell you the truth... you are a bit out of my expectation. Magda: Mother, do you know why Viscount Sakan saved this girl? Magda: I mean, he intended to kill her at first, but he saved her. Eliza: Maybe because she is still useful, maybe because the Viscount can't bear to kill a girl, but no matter how... Magda: No, it is because of Alan. Alan didn't want to hurt innocent people, bu the Viscount did not think so. There's a substantial divergence of opinion between them. Eliza: Alan didn't want to sacrifice the girl, so the Viscount... Wait, let me think about it... Magda: Should you think of it? The Sakan family put the bet on Alan. Eliza: The Duke did not mention that Alan was in their plan as well. Magda: No matter what their plan is, Alan is an indispensable part of this game. Eliza: ... Magda: Alan needs the girl to fulfil his justice; the Viscount needs her to balance his relationship with Alan; we need to persuade her to stay in Finsel and get as much information as possible from her. Mother, I have to complete the task that the Viscount gave me, and I know exactly what I am doing. Eliza: ... You rarely talk to me in such an intransigent attitude, Magda. Magda: ... Eliza: Is it because of the pair of shoes that are sent out? You promised to set the girl who played the saint free, but did not know if you would be free at that time. Magda: ...Not quitely. Mother, the Viscount killed a few innocent guards in order to rescue the girl. Eliza: Err... I think he has no other choice... Magda: Since we have paid enough price to save her... Why is it possible for us to take the return that we deserved? Moreover, I did not tell lies. Eliza: Magda, you don't have to... Don't be afraid, after all, the Sakan family... is not the Bavlenka. Magda: (Yeah, they are not the Bavlenka, but will they be the next Bavlenka?) (I do not know......) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9